


Are Surfers Men of the Land or Sea?

by MurayamaTsuru



Category: Gintama, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: A Few Spoilers Here and There, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, Light Angst, Mentions of Josefumi/Yoshikage, Mentions of Josuke/Yasuho, OOC (probably), Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurayamaTsuru/pseuds/MurayamaTsuru
Summary: Sasame Ojiro washes up on Edo Bay and vents his frustrations to a certain silver haired Samurai.orHow Gintoki got Josuke's hat
Kudos: 3





	Are Surfers Men of the Land or Sea?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> take this oneshot that I wrote to distract myself from everything that's going today  
> Hope you enjoy

Ojiro sighed into the last remains of his drink and looked again at that stupid hat he had taken from Yoshikage’s apartment. While he was contemplating this particular decision, the radio in the bar was playing a song about some baritone sounding guy singing his regrets about lost love.

Baka Mitai indeed, Ojiro thought. How had it come to this? After coming to in Yoshikage’s apartment (after being beaten up by fuckin’ Josefumi of all people), he sighed. Well so much for his plan of trapping and getting his revenge on Yoshikage…

Ojiro sighed again and stood up, making his way over to the kitchen area. After rifling through a few drawers, he finally found what he was looking for; a pair of heavy duty cleaning gloves and some garbage bags. Ojiro put the gloves on (a shocking neon yellow that he couldn’t look at for too long) and started going around the apartment collecting all the sharp things he had used to in setting up his traps (except the snakes, he was glad he didn’t have to deal with them again). It felt a waste to just throw these away. He was sure he could use them again and he had spent good money on all this shit so why not?

Once Ojiro was done after what felt like hours, he had finally collected everything the garbage bag (and double, even triple, bagging the stuff), he turned to leave Yoshikage’s apartment. Just as he was about to exit, he noticed that the closet near the entryway had been left open. One of Yoshikage’s hats seemed to be staring at him, mocking him just like Yoshikage always had. Mouth contorting into a scowl, Ojiro ripped the hat off the hook, shoving it into the pocket of his wetsuit. He left, closing the door with a little more force than may have been strictly necessary.

After returning his traps (that he was definitely going to reuse one day), Ojiro left again hoping to drown his sorrows and irritation, forgetting the hat was in his pocket. He remembered it was in his pocket once he arrived at the bar and took it out as some form of drinking buddy.

Was what he had been doing really so bad? All he wanted to do was watch women underwater. Their hair floating around them like clouds of seaweed was just so beautiful (and their faces wide-eyed in terror that they might drown). He wasn’t actually going to kill anyone, he knew how long he could keep them underwater before drowned. But Yoshikage had to come and ruin all his fun. Yoshikage with his elegant hands and despicable mouth questioning his very existence…

He hadn’t recognized him at first, but that was definitely Josefumi earlier. What had he even been doing at Yoshikage’s apartment anyways? With some girl no less. Ojiro had always gotten the sense Josefumi was into Yoshikage. But people are complex, so who knows? And who the fuck cares? The guy had just beaten the shit out of Ojiro, what did his love life matter?

Ojiro drained the last of his drink, shoved the stupid hat back into his pocket, and left the bar in a huff. So much for drowning his sorrows away in booze. Ojiro began to walk in the direction of the beach. A good surf always cheered him up (even if it was the source of Yoshikage’s malicious teasing of Ojiro).

* * *

Ojiro came to on an unfamiliar beach with…ships floating in the sky. Ojiro blinked blearily…was he still in Morioh? Before he could think more about what was going on, a low whistle brought him out of his thoughts. Ojiro turned his eyes away from the sky to see a guy with messy silver hair, a Yukata worn sloppily over one shoulder, and piercing red eyes was looking at him with eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Wow, that was _some_ wipeout.” The guy said, something about his voice almost seemed sarcastic.

Ojiro grimaced, tempted to say he had done that on purpose. But, no, of course he hadn’t. He wasn’t sure how, but Ojiro had somehow fallen off his surfboard and…he couldn’t really remember what happened after that. Luckily his board still seemed to be intact.

“You have anything to drink?”

The silver-haired man narrowed his eyes suspiciously, as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to give up whatever it was. After a few moments of what seemed to be an internal debate, the man pulled something out of the sleeve of his yukata and handed it to Ojiro. “I was saving this for later…but maybe you need it more than I do…”

Ojiro looked at the label of the bottle and squinted at the little pink cow winking up at him, “Strawberry milk?” who was this guy, a little kid?”

The man nodded, looking a little annoyed that Ojiro was questioning his choice of drink, “Yeah, it has more calcium.”

Ojiro felt quite skeptical about this claim, but a drink was a drink. He opened the bottle and drank down the sweetened milk greedily. Once he had finished, Ojiro sighed deeply. Some day this turned out to be. He had been so excited about finally getting his revenge on Yoshikage only to wash up on some mystery beach with ships floating in the sky.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Don’t even know your name.” Ojiro said with a sigh, “not sure I really want to be unloading my problems on you…”

The man rolled his eyes, “That’s never stopped anyone before. If it helps, I’m Gin, the proprietor of Yorozuya Gin-chan. I can at least listen to your problems.”

Ojiro wasn’t so sure about this Gin guy. He seemed kinda shady…but what the hell? What worse could come of all this? Ojiro shrugged and started telling Gin about all his woes.

* * *

“So let me get this straight,” Gin said once Ojiro was done telling his tale (minus the stuff about him liking to watch women underwater), “this Yoshikage guy is a doctor on a boat and he’s asking _you_ whether you’re a man of the land or a man of the sea?”

“That’s about right.” Ojiro said, it sounded just as stupid having it repeated back to him…

“That’s bullshit, Sasame-kun. Are you sure you guys are really friends?”

“He _is_ my friend!”

“The guy sure has a funny way of showing it! This Yoshikage guy stressed you out so much you ate your fingers off! And you still think he’s your friend? With friends like him, I sure wouldn’t want any enemies!” Gin’s incredulity was quite baffling to Ojiro. Ojiro figured that because Gin had gone grey prematurely, he must also have friends like Yoshikage!

Ojiro stares sulkily out at the ocean the sunlight glittering off the surface, marred only by the weird floating ships in the sky, “Yoshikage is my friend! End of story. Don’t you have any friends who you want to get revenge on?”

There was a pause and then Gin said, “…No…”

“Well,” Ojiro said, standing up and dusting the sand off his wetsuit, “thanks for listening to me. I think I’m gonna head back now.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’m starting to worry, I haven’t seen Yoshikage in a few days. I’m not sure Josefumi came to the apartment earlier so I need to get back home and do some digging.”

Gin rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. As Ojiro was picking up his board, he suddenly remembered the hat in his pocket. He took it out and handed it to Gin, “Here. As thanks for listening to my troubles.”

Gin gave Ojiro a look, “Ordinarily, customers give me money…”

“You don’t want it? It was made at a pretty upscale store.”

Ojiro made to put the hat back into his pocket, but Gin snatched it away, “I said ordinarily, Sasame-kun. This is a pretty snazzy hat, though, so maybe I can make an exception this time.”

Ojiro smiled, the first time he’d done so all day, “OK, Gin-san. Maybe I’ll see you again someday.”

And with that the mysterious surfer swam back into the ocean…only to be promptly swallowed up by a wave. ‘Ojiro’s not a very good surfer, is he?’ Gin thought, looking at his newly acquired hat. The hat was white with a few blue stripes along the lower half of the rim, and a tassel dangling from the top. Gin frowned looking at his payment, it was a shame he didn’t have darker hair or it might actually look good on him.

Gin stood up himself, dusting the sand off his Yukata. He produced another bottle of strawberry milk from his Yukata and began wandering back to the Yorozuya. ‘Well,’ Gin thought, taking a sip of that delicious, delicious strawberry milk, ‘maybe I can pawn this off on Shinpachi.’

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! I hope you enjoyed it ^-^  
> As I said, I needed a distraction from...things...that are going on today so I wrote this silly little oneshot.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated
> 
> If you want, you can come yell at me on Twitter @MurayamaTsuru  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
